


Lover Boy

by jareds_9wigs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Getting Together, I swear that's not all they do, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareds_9wigs/pseuds/jareds_9wigs
Summary: What happens to Stiles when he spends all of Summer in his room, alone, barely eating, and only leaving to use the bathroom?orThe pack goes on vacation, inviting Allison but not Stiles. What happens when Derek comes back?(Please, please, please read the tags for anything that might trigger you! Thanks!)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm only on season 3a so I apologize if certain people aren't in it and certain events aren't in it.  
> Also this is my first fanfic so please don't be rude but please feel free to leave helpful and constructive criticism! :)  
> (Update: I went back through this and edited it a bunch so you might want to re-read it!)  
> FAIR WARNING: THIS IS VERY OOC IN MY OPINION-

~~~~ 11:23 p.m.~~~~

Stiles curled up on his bed in a fetal position. Over the summer he hadn’t been talking to anyone or even leaving his room all the while developing even worse anxiety. For Christ's sake all his friends had abandoned him without saying anything.

The whole pack left to go on a trip at the beginning of June (June 5th), it was now July 28, they left him. They never even asked him if he wanted to go with them.

The worst part was the fact that he had to figure out through his dad, Derek didn’t even tell him, his dad did.

Stiles tried wiping the tears away but more and more kept falling down. He grabbed the tissue box that was on the other side of the bed and blew his nose.

Stiles lets out a groan and flops onto his stomach and buries his head into his pillow, letting out more tears. He stayed like that thinking about things over for almost half an hour before coming up with an idea, he would text Derek and ask about it.

Stiles shot up and jumped right out of his bed, sprinting across the room to get his phone that he threw earlier that day. He opened his and Derek’s texts and started typing:

_Hey Derek, how’s the vacation going?_

‘No that’s too boring,’ he thought to himself and deleted it.

_Hi Derek, I heard about the vacation from my dad a few weeks ago-_

That was a total lie, he's known about it since the day after they left. 

He doesn't want to lie to Derek, he loves him too much to do that-

Wait what, Stiles doesn't love Derek, definitely not. Even if he does it's a brotherly love right?

Stiles deleted his text again and restarted.

_Hey Derek, it's me. How's the vacation going? How is everyone? What have you been doing-_

'No now I sound needy,' he said to himself in his head.

Stiles dropped his phone next to him on the bed and threw his hands up.

"Whatever, I give up." He said out loud and flopped down, covering himself with his blanket, rolling over, and drifting off to sleep.

Little did he know, later that night he would be talking and shouting in his sleep.

Yelling for Derek, asking, no begging him not to leave.

Little did he know, it was going to get so bad that Stiles’ dad was going to call Derek and tell him what was happening.

~~~~ 3:47 a.m. ~~~~

Stiles had been yelling in his sleep for about twenty minutes and had successfully kicked his blanket off of him and the bed when his dad finally came to check on him.

"Stiles? Hey buddy, are you okay?" His dad asked after a few seconds of listening to Stiles call out Derek's name in his sleep.

When Stiles didn't respond his dad shook him, "Hey, you okay?" 

Stiles didn't answer but he stopped repeating Derek's name. His dad figured he was okay now but decided to call Derek anyways.

~~~~ 4:02 a.m. ~~~~

It had taken him about 10 minutes to find the paper in the kitchen with Derek's phone number on it but once he found it he dialed immediately.

The phone rang a few times and then he heard Derek's voice. "What's going on?"

"I'm sorry but you said to call if anything happened, I don't know why but Stiles was yelling for you. I thought he was awake and yelling at you through the phone but when I went to check he was sleeping. Did something happen?"

Derek's face twisted into an expression of worry. "I'll wake everyone up immediately and tell them to pack up."

Stiles' dad was now officially confused. "Wait wh-"

He was cut off by Derek, "I'll be there as soon as I can, an hour at most."

Noah went to respond but the man on the other side had already hung up.

He sighed and decided to wait out the time until Derek got there.

~~~~4:53 a.m.~~~~

Stiles' door creaked open slowly as Derek walked in after being let inside by a tired Sheriff Stilinski, trying to be as quiet as possible, which him being a werewolf worked perfectly. 

he decided he was going to take his time walking around Stiles' bed, admiring how adorable he looked in his sleep.

As soon as he got to the side Stiles was facing, he walked up to Stiles and planted a kiss on his forehead, "I'm so sorry."

Stiles didn't look like he was going to wake up anytime soon so Derek went ahead and started cleaning his room for him.

Derek walked around the room almost silently as he picked up dirty clothes, putting them in a basket by the door to be washed later, trash, and other things.

He headed over to Stiles' desk and organized everything.

After the desk, he went over to the bookcase and fixed all of his books and straightened up the lines. 

~~~

The bedroom was clean in no less than 20 minutes and Stiles still hadn't woken up which left Derek nothing left to do besides clean the bathroom or just sit and wait for him.

Derek being the impatient person he is, chose to clean the bathroom.

He walked in and went to organize and clean the counter because that was one out of the three small things that needed to be done. The other two being taking care of the laundry and going to wash it and sweeping the floor.

He took everything off the counter and grabbed a surface cleaning spray from under the sink, spraying it all over the counter and then wiping it down. He then put everything back on the counter and organized it.

He stepped away from the counter and observed his work, "Good enough" he said to himself.

He turned away and began picking up clothes from the floor.

~~~

Once he had all the dirty clothes in his arms he brought them to the basket and dumped them in, picked up the basket and brought it to the laundry room.

~~~

He came back with the empty basket, a broom, and of course, a dustpan. He headed to the bathroom after putting the basket back and swept up all the dirt on the floor. he brought it to the trashcan in Stiles' bedroom and dumped it in, deeming it enough to be taken out so he took the bag out of the trash can and brought it outside to the bigger plastic trash cans they had so it could be taken out the next day.

~~~

He made his way back inside and went to Stiles' room. He replaced the trash bag and sat down in the chair next to the bed. Closing his eyes but not falling asleep. The boy resting in the bed beside him was too important to him for him to be sleeping the whole time.

~~~~ 5:28 a.m.~~~~

Stiles sat up in bed with a loud gasping noise hopped out of bed, only wearing a t-shirt and boxers as well as not realizing that his room was perfectly clean, and ran into the bathroom, dropping to his knees in front of the toilet, and not even a second later he threw up into it.

Derek's eyes snapped open at the noise and he sprinted into the boys bathroom.

~~~

"Hey, are you okay?" 

Stiles whipped his head around and almost immediately started crying at the sight of Derek.

~~~

Derek grabbed Stiles' hand, brought the boy over to the bed, and sat down, pulling Stiles onto his lap with one leg on each side of his and wrapped around his back so Stiles was kind of straddling him but not really.

"Shhh, it's okay, it's okay. Can you tell me what's wrong?" Derek whispers to him.

Stiles looks up at Derek through his lashes, his whiskey colored eyes watery, latches on to him, and shakes his head in a way that says not now

"Okay that's fine, you can tell me later, it's okay, I got you." He whispers as a response. He looks down at Stiles, kisses the tip of his nose lightly, and starts rubbing his back with one hand while the other is wrapped around his lower back. 

~~~~5:a.m.~~~~

They stay like that for a little over 30 minutes with no sounds other than the occasional "it's okay" and "shh" from Derek, until Stiles speaks up.

"I'm sorry. I'm so freaking sorry man."

Derek looks surprised and almost mad.

"Hey, look at me." 

Stile's eyelashes flutter as looks up into Derek's blueish grey eyes.

"It's okay, it's not your fault at all, if anything I should be sorry."

Stiles gives him a confused look as more tears fall down his cheeks.

"I didn't bring you along, I didn't even invite you." He says as a response.

"Yeah but I ruined it, because of me being unable to keep my mouth shut you had to come home early."

Derek shakes his head and puts his hands on each side of Stiles' head and moves his thumbs in circles.

"I know, I came home by choice, I didn't have to. I came home because I love you and wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to you." 

Stiles starts to open his mouth to respond but Derek shuts him up by planting a kiss directly on it.

"Stiles, you don't understand, I'm here for you, I would do anything for you, no matter what. So, stop this nonsense, the pack understands. They know how I feel. They always have so don't worry."

Stiles asks what he was trying to ask before. "Then why didn't you invite me?" He says in an almost angry tone.

Derek moved both of his arms so they were wrapped around Stiles' waist. "I didn't invite you because I love you too much to risk you getting hurt. It wasn't just a vacation we were originally getting rid of a pair of werewolves that were killing innocent people. Took us about a month and a half to do it, it turned out there was more than two and it was a whole pack of them. We only stayed there for the extra week and a half so we could make sure that nothing bad happened. If anything happened here with you, even if it was just you mentioning my name we were going to head back immediately. Which we did." He paused to take a breath for a few seconds. "I told your dad to tell me if anything happened even if you just said my name in your sleep which is exactly what happened. Oh and judging from what happened earlier you need to start eating more, please."

Stiles looked down, his eyelashes fluttering again, but there were no more tears and he let out a rough, from all the yelling in his sleep earlier, whispered, "Oh."

He looked back up at Derek with a confused look after a few moments, got out of his lap, and started asking questions. "Then what were you even doing, you said there were only a few werewolves anyways. Why would that take a whole month an a half?" He said, starting to get frustrated. 

"I don't see why that would take so freaking long, what were you doing? Hooking up with random girls and going out and partying only to come back and sleep for a day straight?" Stiles almost shouted at him.

"Stiles I- I- wasn't hooking up with anyone, I swear."

"Oh yeah, then whats this on your neck!?" Stiles shouted pointing directly at a red and purple hickey on his neck that was almost covered by his shirt but just barely wasn't.

"Okay, maybe I hooked up with one person, but that's it! I swear! It's not like we're dating or anything. Why do you even care?" Derek said.

"Well I don't know Derek! Maybe because I've had almost the biggest crush on you since we met!?"

"Uh huh! Sure you do, you're just saying this to make me feel bad." He mumbled

"Sure I am," he said throwing his hands in the air and walking in a circle just to turn back to Derek and point at him. "You know what, if you don't want to believe me then you can ask Scott, he's known about it this whole time so don't even get me started." 

"I would call him but he's with Isaac right now," The older man responded rolling his eyes.

"Oh! So just how much happened while you guys left me here!? Huh? Next thing I know you guys are gonna be telling me that you joined the FBI!"

Derek rolled his eyes, "Stiles, it's not like that. I just didn't want you to get hurt or anything! I swear!" 

"No, Derek! I don't want to hear it! You're lying to me and I can tell!"

"Im not lying, I'm just not telling you the full thing. If you really want to know the other reason I'll tell you, but if you don't then you're gonna have to figure it out."

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face with his hand, "Sure I guess, please just tell me."

"Okay so I was trying to figure out, well, I was dealing with er, sexuality problems, and I didn't want you getting hurt while I figured it out and while we were trying to get rid of the other pack. I didn't want the rest of the pack getting suspicious so I just invited them and that's when Scott and Isaac came out and then about a week later I came out which was almost 4 days before I got the call from your dad."

Stiles ran his hand through his hair.

"Is that good enough for you or do you want me to write a whole apology letter?" Derek said sarcastically.

"Hmm, you should do that." He responded obviously joking.

Stiles walked forward. He straddled Derek and whispered into his ear, "Although I would prefer some amazing makeup sex if that's good with you." 

Dereks eyes widened and while Stiles waited on a response he nipped at his earlobe.

"So?" He said breathily against Derek's neck.

Derek flipped them over and kissed Stiles on the lips. "That works for me."

He laid Stiles out on the bed and stepped back to take off his shirt but Stiles tried to take his own off.

"No Stiles, you know better than that." Stiles stopped and laid back.

"Good boy."

Stiles let out a loud throaty moan at those words and visibly became even harder his boxers tenting up even more than before.

"So you like that huh?" Stiles nodded enthusiastically in return.

Derek walked forward and reclaimed the smaller boy's lips letting go for a second to pull Stiles' shirt over his head and whisper, "Good boy, laid out all pretty for me." The sentence making Stiles open his mouth and moan louder than before and leaving his mouth open which gave Derek the perfect chance to slip his tongue into the boys mouth.

Derek explored the boys mouth with his tongue enjoying the taste of Stiles.

He eventually left the boys mouth and he tried to chase his mouth but failed when Derek latched onto one of his nipples. 

Stiles slammed his head backwards into the bed as Derek licked and sucked at his hardened nipples, eventually switching over and giving the other the same treatment.

When Derek had finished he kissed his way down and back up Stiles' torso so he could go back down but this time making a path of hickeys down his chest that went all the way down to the beginning of his boxers.

Derek hooked his fingers under the waistband and yanked them down, the younger boys dick immediately jumping out, and pulled them off Stiles' legs.

As soon as he had thrown the boxers across the room he wrapped his mouth around the boys average sized cock, licking off the bead of pre-cum that was on the tip first. 

Stiles almost bucked up into Derek's mouth when he dragged his tongue across the slit but restrained himself.

Just to make sure he didn't do it on accident Derek placed his hands down on the boys hips. 

The older man popped his mouth off of Stiles' cock with an obscenely loud pop and kissed his inner thigh. 

Stiles bit down on his hand to refrain from letting out a loud moan at the sound. "I love the noises you make, don't do that," Derek said making a pouty face and swatting Stiles' hand away from his face.

The boy moved his his hand away from his mouth and frowned. 

"Oh look at you my beautiful boy all laid out for me looking so pretty."

Stiles frowned even more and blushed, "I'm not beautiful or pretty." He said and Derek didn't even need to look at his face he could just hear the frown but he looked anyways.

"Hush, where do you keep the lube?." He asked.

"Over in the top desk drawer, what about a condom?"

Derek pointed at himself, "Werewolf here, I can't catch anything."

"Right."

Derek walked over to the desk, retrieved the lube and set it next to Stiles on the bed.

Before doing anything else he took off his own pants.

"Hands and knees."

Stiles obeyed.

"Good boy, staying there on his hands and knees looking so pretty."

Stiles moaned and blushed at the words.

Without warning Derek grabbed ahold of Stiles' asscheeks and spread them so he could spit on his puckered hole.

He spread the spit around and ducked his head down to lick at the boy's ass. He licked and sucked at Stiles' hole for about a minute or so, pulling back slightly when he finished so he could place a bite on his right asscheek.

Derek pulled fully back and smacked Stiles ass lightly on one side and then the other a few times, until he heard Stiles speak up.

"Harder please!"

"Harder Da- Derek." Stiles corrected himself

Derek did spank him harder but demanded to know what Stiles was going to say:

"Stiles, please say what you were going to say. For me," to help convince him he gave him another slap on the ass.

"Harder d-daddy." He mumbled hoping that Derek would just move on from the topic.

Derek groaned at those words and hurried to get the lube smothered over 3 of his fingers.

Once he had done that successfully he slid one finger into Stiles, working it in an out until he deemed Stiles ready for another one.

This time he slid in two, pushing them in and out for about a minute.

"Please!" Stiles shouted.

"Hmm, please what?" Derek asked.

"Please fuck me already! Please, please, please Derek."

Derek poured lube onto his cock and spread it around. "Try that again, what did you call me?"

"Daddy! Please! Please fuck me already!"

"That's it baby boy."

Stiles blushed at those words but didn't get much time to think about them because Derek had already taken off his boxers and slid his cock into him having applied enough lube so he didn't need to go slow.

"OHHH!!" Stiles shouted as Derek hit his prostate of the first thrust in.

Derek snapped his hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of stiles at a steady pace.

"OHMYGODHARDER!!" Stiles yelled as Derek hit his prostate again and again

Derek thrust in and out faster and harder than before, and after about 30 seconds of this Stiles came all over the bed sheet which cause Derek to cum right inside of him.

Stiles flopped onto his back right next to the mess of cum and just laid there with Derek's own cum dripping out of his ass while he had gone to get a damp towel to wipe up the bed. They had an unspoken agreement to just take care of the sheet in the morning because Stiles had Dereks cum dripping out of his ass and that was guaranteed to get on the mattress if they didn't. 

Derek returned with the towel and wiped up the mess. When he was done he tossed the towel across the room and slid into bed beside Stiles and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the blanket over himself. 

Derek almost immediately fell asleep with his face buried into Stiles' neck, enjoying how he smelled. 


End file.
